A (Bull) Wrinkle In Time
[[Datei:Tales v2 21 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #21]]A (Bull) Wrinkle in Time ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Juni 2006 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #21 *'Plot': Ryan Brown, Steve Murphy und Peter Laird *'Story': Steve Murphy *'Aufgliederung': Jim Lawson *'Zeichnungen und Schattierungen:' Dario Brizuela *'Tusche': Andres Ponce *'Einleitungsseite': Eric Theriault *'Text': Eric Talbot *'Leserbrief-Kopfzeile': Aaron Tompkins *'Speziellen Dank für "künstlerische Unterstützung" an': Leandro Corral, Nelson Luty und Abril Barrado Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "The Rippling" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "The Eye of Aga-Moo-Tou" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|"We're not in Kansas anymore..."Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Michelangelo **Raphael **Leonardo **Donatello *Splinter *die C.O.W.-Boys von Moo Mesa **Marshal Montana **Dakota Dude **Cowlorado Kid **Jose Rey **Sheriff Terrorbull Einleitung thumb|200px|Die EinleitungMichelangelo: Hast du Milch? Mann, hasst du diese Werbesprüche nicht? Hasst du es nicht, dass sie überall sind... die ganze Zeit über? Wirklich, was ist der Sinn, so schwer für etwas zu werben, das jedermann trinkt? Ich meine, die einzigen Leute, die keine Milch trinken, sind wohl diejenigen, die sie sich nicht leisten können. Ich wette, dass wenn sie damit aufhören würden, diese Werbung zu verbreiten, der Preis für Milch um fünfzig Prozent oder mehr sinken würde, und dann könnten die Leute, die keine Miilch kaufen können, das wohl doch tun, nicht wahr? Und fang mir erst gar nicht mit Rindfleisch an. Oder Rinderwahn. Oder Rindermasthormonen. Was mich daran erinnert... ...Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Handlung thumb|240px|left|Der DiebstahlEines Tages erzählt der Schamane Jose Rey den Kindern von Moo Mesa eine Geschichte über die Entstehung der Erde, in der eine Große Schildkröte eine Schlüsselrolle spielt (siehe Zitate), als plötzlich Cody Calf mit schrecklichen Nachrichten in die Runde platzt: Sheriff Terrorbull hat gerade einen heiligen Kristall, ein Splitter jenes Meteroiten, der Moo Mesa erschuf, aus seinem Ruheplatz in der heiligen Höhle gestohlen. Die C.O.W.-Boys - Marshal Montana, Dakota Dude und Cowlorado Kid - hatten zwar von seinem Plan Wind bekommen und ihm den Fluchtweg aus der Höhle abgeschnitten, doch mit der Magie des Kristalls konnte Terrorbull ein Portal öffnen und sich absetzen. Die C.O.W.-Boys sind ihm unverzüglich durch das Portal gefolgt, welches sich gleich daraufhin in Luft aufgelöst hat. Jose setzt seine seherische Gabe ein, um die C.O.W.-Boys zu finden, doch das gestaltet sich als sehr schwierig, da es eine Vielzahl von interdimensionalen Durchgängen gibt, durch diese sie gefallen sein könnten... thumb|240px|Rettung in der NotInzwischen landen die C.O.W.-Boys in einer ihnen vollkommen fremden Umgebung - genauer gesagt, im Central Park von New York City; und obwohl diese ihnen neuartige Umgebung sie etwas verunsichert, machen sie sich unverzüglich auf die Suche nach Terrorbull. Sie folgen den Geräuschen von Schüssen und finden im nahen Diamantendistrikt der Stadt auch mehrere eingeschlagene und ausgeplünderte Juwelierschaufenster; doch dann werden sie von einer herbeigerufenen Polizeistreife gesichtet, und da ein Zeuge den Räuber als einen "Mann im Kuhkostüm" beschrieben hat, werden die C.O.W.-Boys als Tatverdächtige von der Polizei gejagt. Sie suchen ihr Heil in der Flucht, bleiben aber in einer Sackgasse stecken. In dieser Not bekommen die C.O.W.-Boys unerwartete Hilfe in der Form des Ninja Turtles Michelangelo, der den Tumult um die Verfolgung der Neuankömmlinge mitbekommen hat; er bietet ihnen einen Fluchtweg durch die Kanalisation an, und die C.O.W.-Boys nehmen das Angebot notgedrungen an. thumb|left|240px|Ein Einzelproblem mit vielen FacettenEtwas später, im Versteck der Turtles, erzählen die C.O.W.-Boys ihren Gastgebern, unter welchen Umständen es sie hierher in diese fremde Welt verschlagen hat. Splinter und die Turtles bieten den Gesetzeshütern ihre Unterstützung an, und indem sie den Polizeifunk abhören, bekommen sie sogleich eine Nachricht zu hören, in der von einem Überfall auf die Federal Reserve Bank von einer ganzen Horde von Kühen berichtet wird. Die Turtles und C.O.W.-Boys machen sich unverzüglich auf den Weg zur Federal Reserve Bank - und finden dort heraus, warum im Funkbericht von Kühen statt einer Kuh die Rede war: Terrorbull hat mithilfe des Kristalls mehrere (etwas zusammengestutzte) Duplikate von sich erschaffen, die sich ein Feuergefecht mit der Polizei liefern, während der echte Terrorbull im Inneren der Bank seelenruhig das dort eingelagerte Gold einsackt. thumb|160px|Kuhjagd in New York CityUm Terrorbull dingfest zu machen, fallen die C.O.W.-Boys und Turtles über die Mini-Terrorbulls her und bahnen so Montana und Michelangelo eine Schneise, durch die sie sich ins Innere der Bank begeben können. Nach der ersten Überraschung spielen die Duplikate ihre zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit aus und zwingen Turtles, C.O.W.-Boys und Polizisten mit einem Bleihagel in Deckung. Doch dann kommt Leonardo eine Idee: Sie und die C.O.W.-Boys requirieren ein paar vor Ort vorhandene Polizeipferde, brechen damit die Reihen der Mini-Terrorbulls auf und zwingen sie so in die Flucht. Alles, was für die C.O.W.-Boys dann noch zu tun bleibt, ist die Flüchtigen mit dem Lasso einzusammeln. thumb|left|160px|Goldraub interdimensionalIndessen im Inneren der Bank sammelt Terrorbull weiter fleißig Goldbarren ein, um sie in seinem Versteck auf Moo Mesa einzulagern, als Marshall Montana einschreitet. Die beiden entwaffnen sich gegenseitig und gehen dann mit den Fäusten aufeinander los, doch im Verlauf des Kampfes gewinnt Terrorbull die Oberhand. Bevor er aber Montana den Rest geben kann, greift Michelangelo ein; die beiden Helden schlagen den Schurken k.o. und nehmen ihm den Kristallsplitter ab, woraufhin die Terrorbull-Doppelgänger sich draußen in Luft auflösen. thumb|240px|Zurück nach Hause... mit NachgeschmackMit dem gefangenen Terrorbull kehren die Turtles und C.O.W.-Boys wieder ins Versteck zurück und finden dort zu ihrer Überraschung Splinter im interdimensonalen Zwiegespräch mit Jose Rey, der inzwischen den Aufenthaltsort der C.O.W.-Boys hat ausfindig machen können. Die beiden sprechen sich darin ab, weiterhin in Kontakt miteinander zu bleiben, dann ruft Jose die C.O.W.-Boys und Terrorbull mit seinen mystischen Kräften zurück nach Moo Mesa, wo die Marshalls den Kristall wieder an seinen richtigen Platz zurücklegen. Und so kann Jose seinen kleinen Schützlingen schon am nächsten Tag eine neue aufregende Geschichte erzählen... mit diesmal vier Schildkröten als Hauptakteuren (siehe Zitate). Zitate *thumb|270px|Die Geschichte von der großen SchildkröteJose Rey: Weil es keine Erde gab, lebten die ersten Menschen in einer Leere jenseits des Himmels. Darunter befand sich ein endloser See aus Wasser, in dem zwei Schwäne lebten. Kind: Was für Schwäne? Waren sie schön? Jose Rey: Sie waren die ersten beiden Schwäne und daher wunderschön. Eines Tages ertönte ein Geräusch, der erste Donnerschlag. Die Schwäne sahen, wie der Himmel aufbrach und wie ein Baum aufs Wasser fiel, gefolgt von einer Frau. Kind: War sie schön? Jose Rey: Ja, meine Kleine. Um genau zu sein, dachten die Schwäne, dass sie zu schön war, um sie ertrinken zu lassen, und daher retteten sie sie... Sie schwammen mit ihr zur Großen Schildkröte, der Herrin aller Tiere. Sofot berief die Schildkröte eine Versammlung aller Tiere ein. Weil Erde an den Wurzeln des Baumes klebte, befahl die Schildkröte den anderen, die Stelle zu finden, an der der Baum versunken war, und auch die Erde mit hinaufzubringen. Die Schildkröte wollte die Erde auf ihren Rücken legen, um eine Insel zu erschaffen, auf der die Frau leben konnte. Viele Tiere starben an jenem Tag bei dem Versuch, die Erde aus den Tiefen des Wassers heraufzubringen. Die Kröte schaffte es und konnte einen großen Mundvoll Erde auf den Rücken der Schildkröte spucken. Es war verzauberte Erde. Sie hatte die Kraft zu wachsen. Sie wuchs und wuchs, bis sie schließlich zu der Erdeninsel wurde, die heute existiert, zusammengehalten von der Großen Schildkröte. Junge: Ist die Erde wirklich so entstanden, Jose Rey? ... Jose Rey: Eine Schöpfungsgeschichte ist genauso gültig wie jede andere, mein junges Kalb. Alle Geschichten könnten wahr sein. *thumb|240px|Joses neue GeschichteJose Rey:... Und so wurde der Kristallsplitter wieder an seinen angestammten Platz zurückgebracht, dank der Hilfe der vier großen Schildkröten. ... Junge: Entschuldige, Jose, aber gestern hast du uns doch erzählt, dass es nur eine große Schildkröte gibt. Jose Rey: [zündet seine Pfeife an] Habe ich das? Nun... heute sind es vier. Trivia *Der Titel "wrinkle in time" bedeutet soviel wie "Problem in der Zeit". Der Begriff "bull" steht sowohl für "Unsinn" oder "Mist" als auch für "Stier". *Die Geschichte, die Jose Rey den Kindern von Moo Mesa am Anfang dieser Story erzählt (siehe Zitate) ist eine der gängigen Weltschöpfungsgeschichten aus der Mythologie der nordamerikanischen Indianer. Für eine ähnliche Version auf deutsch, siehe hier. Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Volume ***'' (IDW; 201*) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics) Kategorie:Comics von Dario Brizuela